Savage Party Star
by OverHazard
Summary: It is now 2012. Ancient machines called the 'Necrons' rose from their tombs and are trying to annihilate the Humans for World Domination. Half of Savage Party is dead because of them, now we're gonna avenge them!


It is the year 2018. 5 Years has passed since I've been with my friends of Savage Party. Because half of them are dead because of the cruel Necrons. The Necrons rose from their tombs and declared war against humanity. The ones that got killed by the Necrons were: Assam,Pekoe,Brad,Josh,Albert,Tian,Maho,Miho,Mako,H ana,Yuzu,Oryou,Momo,Anzu,Hadie and Egatama. We lost half of Savage Party to silent robots. 2 months ago, Nakano Sanou made 3 powerful drugs for Humans to use for protection when fighting against the Necrons. The X-Virus, the drug of transformation, the G-Virus, the drug of weapons and the I-Virus, the drug of powers. Each Human can only have 3 drugs. Most people have 1-2 drugs within their bodies. The drugs were meant to protect and attack, never to dominate or annihilate, till now, I Kisunagi Shon, will bring back Humanity's faith!

Nonna: This is Nonna Blizzard, reporting in from sector T8.

Brandon: Read ya, loud and clear. Spot any activity?

Nonna: Negative, not a single Necron is seen.

Katyusha: I detected a large reading of Necron Flayeds! Heading towards sector T8!

Brandon: Nonna, hold them off as long as you can, I'll be right there!

Nonna: No need, I can handle this myself.

Brandon: Nonna, wai- Damnit! She cut me off. ***Runs of to sector T8***

Nonna: ***Jumps down to the ground*** Hi boys~ ***Activates G-Virus to create large pincers***

Flayed One: You Humans are inferior, we Necrons are superior!

Nonna: We'll see about that.

Flayed Two: ***Roars***

***Blast hits Necron Flayeds***

Kyle: Kyle's back in the house, baby~! Hey sweetie~

Nonna: Don't call me that anymore, Kyle. We're not dating anymore.

Kyle: Oh yeah... Sorry, hehe~

***Explosion blast next to Nonna and Kyle***

Kyle: Ugh! W-What the hell was that?!

Nonna: Fiends, 12 o'clock.

Kyle: Shit! Warriors, incoming!

Nonna: ***Crush a Necron Fiend's head with her pincer*** You take care of the Warriors, the Fiends are mine.

Kyle: Got it! ***Activates I-Virus to create dual plasma arm blasters*** For the greater good! Ahahahaha! ***Starts massacring the Necron Warriors*** How does it feel to lose people, now?! ***Stops firing*** God... Uh shit!

Necron Warrior: Attack!

Kyle: Ah hell!

***Powerful wind pushes Necrons back***

Kay: Hey, Hon~!

Kyle: Aww, hey sweetie!

Kay: ***Kisses Kyle on the cheek*** I missed ya~!

Kyle: I missed ya too! Now let's take of these pathetic machines!

Kay: Yeah! ***Activates G-Virus to create Mantis-like claws***

***Large explosion hits in the middle of the battlefield***

Nonna: W-What was that?

Kay: It must be the Necron Lord!

Kyle: That's cus it is the Necron Lord!

Necron Lord: ***Roars loudly*** Inferiors must be destroyed! ***Creates and earthquake***

***Nonna, Kay and Kyle falls down***

Nonna: Ouch!

Kay: Ah! That hurt!

Kyle: Woah! Jeez!

Necron Lord: ***Walks up to Nonna, preparing to kill her***

Nonna: N-No...P-Please...Don't... ***Starts crying slowly*** I-I don't want to die without the person I love!

Necron Lord: Too bad! ***Get's attack by a Licker***

Kay: Eh?

Kyle: What in the world?

Nonna: A Licker? ***Looks behind and sees more Lickers* **I-It could mean one thing... Shon!

Shon: Ferando Terminatus(Metallic Feast in ancient undead language) Attack my, children!

***Thousands of Lickers appears and attacks the Necrons***

Nonna: ***Gets up and run towards Shon and hugs him***

Shon: Are you hurt?

Nonna: Just a scratch.

Kyle: Thank god you're here, man!

Kay: We would've been toasted without your Lickers!

Shon: You can thank me later, my Lickers are strong and fast but they're not intelligent, so we might have to deal with the rest as well. Kay, call the Party.

Kay: Alright! ***Whistles***

***Advance Marines appeared and fired at the enemy Necrons***

Necron Lord: Fall back! We will return and when we do, you all will suffer our wrath!

Kyle: Bullshit!

Kay: What he said!

Marine: Commander Kisunagi, we have secured the bridge. We're now preparing to place the shied generators.

Shon: Nonna? Do you mind?

Nonna: Not at all. Let's go Marine.

Marine: Yes, Ma'm!

I knew this was only the beginning of the war. 6 months in war with many losses...


End file.
